Avoiding Destiny
by Meagan Malfoy
Summary: Some people will do anything not to realize the one they love is the one they hate...
1. Getting Ready

Avoiding Destiny  
Chapter One  
Getting Ready  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters. I only own the plot, Ginny's apartment, and anything you don't recognize.  
  
The woman sighed as she looked around her messy muggle apartment. It would take her hours to clean it without magic and she still had that job interview in a half-hour. Right now she was working as a waitress in a restaurant down the street but she made barely enough to pay the rent. Her roommate had just recently moved out and since then she had been having major money problems. Sure she could just go to her parents for help. They didn't have much money but would always find a way to help her out. But then they'd think she couldn't make it on her own. Despite her age, 20, they still thought of her as a child.   
She walked over to her couch and fell down upon it to think. She needed her wand to clean up but it was lost in the mess.   
Now more than ever she wished she hadn't turned Harry down. He was only 21 and already had a place of his own. A nice mansion she had heard down in "Malfoy-ville". Malfoy-ville was an area of London which was mainly owned by the Malfoys. It wasn't really called that but the name fit.   
Her cinnamon eyes filled with tears as she thought about her past. Back when she only had to worry about having her homework done. Now she had to worry about paying the rent, buying food, clothes, and various other things she needed.   
"No use sitting here all day you'll miss your job interview." She muttered to herself.  
She carefully looked around the stacks of books and papers and spotted a thin bit of wood sticking out of a basket she was using as a substitute for a dresser drawer.   
"Ah! There you are!" She jumped up and pulled it out of the clothes basket.  
"Repairo clean." She muttered and suddenly the house cleaned it's self up.  
She then headed into her tiny bathroom to fix her hair. It was as usual laying flat on her shoulders. She had recently dyed it auburn instead of the violent shade of red it had been. She applied a bit of make-up to her pale face and then went to her room to find the perfect outfit.   
About ten minutes later she walked out of her room wearing a lovely baby blue dress and a pair of high heels.   
"Now to find my purse."   
It only took her five minutes to find her purse. That left her almost fifteen minutes of free time so she grabbed a book she had been reading off her small dining room table and opened it to some place in the middle. She only set it down when she heard a little beep from inside her purse.   
She took a deep breath. "Well here I go again. I just hope I get this job."  
The woman apparated away with hopes of getting the job that would change her life forever. 


	2. Meeting Him Again For The First Time...

Avoiding Destiny  
Chapter Two  
Meeting Him Again For the First Time...  
  
  
She appeared in a simple room. It looked similar to a waiting room. She saw a blonde woman who looked oddly familiar sitting at a desk and furiously typing something.   
'Maybe I should ask her where to go.'   
She decided that was her best bet but she really didn't want to disturb the woman. Yet she walked right up to her. "Excuse me." She said politely.   
"What?" The woman snapped.   
"I-I'm here for a job interview." She wasn't quite so sure of herself. The lady didn't seem at all friendly.  
"What's your name?"  
"Virginia Weasley."  
The woman looked down at a list. "Oh. You're a bit early. Mr. Shadow will be here shortly." Virginia (also known as Ginny) was relieved to see the woman's blue eyes soften a bit and her tone not quite as sharp.  
"Ok..." Ginny said hesitantly.  
"Take a seat over there." The woman pointed to a chair.  
Ginny nodded and headed over there.  
After taking a seat she noticed a very familiar guy tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. He was wearing a suit and had silvery-blonde or white-blonde (Ginny couldn't place which one) hair which he wore slicked back. The man didn't seem to notice the strands that had fallen over his eyes. She stared at him for a few more minutes. She knew she should know him but couldn't figure out who he was. His name was on the tip of her tongue but...   
"Hello."   
Ginny was so busy trying to figure out who he was, she didn't hear him at first.  
"Hey!" He said a bit louder. She snapped back to attention and blushed a bit.   
"Hi."  
He carelessly raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"  
"Actually I was wondering that myself. Did you go to Hogwarts?"  
"Yes class of 2004. You?"  
"Class of 2005."  
He strode, catlike over to where she was seated and took a seat in the chair across from hers. He held out his hand. "Draconis Malfoy."   
She shook his hand just to be polite. "Virginia Weasley."  
He quickly withdrew his hand. "Weasley?"  
"Yes I'm a Weasley."  
His gray eyes searched her face for any sign of a lie. "You're Ron's little sister aren't you?"  
She nodded.  
"I never knew your name was Virginia."  
"I never knew yours was Draconis." She said.  
"Well everything can be changed nowadays."  
"You changed your name to Draconis?"  
He glared at her. "Sounds better than Draco. You do know what 'Draco' means in Latin right?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Yes it means dragon."  
"How would you like telling your new boss your name was Dragon Malfoy?"  
"You don't tell them that. You tell them Draco Malfoy I'm sure."  
"Same thing."  
Lucky for the two a tall, balding man walked over to them. "Ah Draco, Miss Weasley, I see you two already know each other." He extended his hand to Ginny. "Duane Shadow."  
She stood and shook his hand. "Virginia Weasley but you can call me Ginny."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Ginny." He turned to Draco. "And Draco it's good to see you again."  
Ginny looked at them curiously. Duane regarded Draco as an old friend but Draco had a look of pure hatred on his face. If looks could kill Duane Shadow would be 6 feet under right now.  
Draco just nodded curtly. "So are we going to start or not?"  
"Ah yes of course." Duane gave a friendly smile. "Follow me." 


	3. Rude Gestures

Avoiding Destiny  
Chapter Three  
Rude Gestures  
  
And follow them they did. All the way down a long and winding hallway, up a flight of stairs and into a dingy little hole in the wall that he called an office.  
  
Draco coughed from all the dust as they walked in and after looking around he sneered in disgust. "This *your* office, Shadow?"  
  
Duane chuckled. "Of course not. This is where we take all new employees to interview them. Wouldn't want any dark wizards reporting what's in the office they're taken to."  
  
Duane looked carefully at Draco after he had said that.  
  
"What?" Draco asked. "I'm not one of them you know. My father's the asshole -" Draco stopped knowing if he said anymore he and his father would be in trouble.  
  
"Well can we get one with the interview, Shadow?"  
"I prefer Duane, Draco."  
  
"Whatever."  
------  
After the interview, Draco basically ran from the room. Ginny followed him but not quite as fast. When she got outside, she saw him leaning against the building wall smoking a cigarette.   
  
He looked at her as she came out, checking her out again. "Want one?" He asked as he exhaled the smoke.  
  
She shook her head and continued walking but his mocking voice stopped her. She noticed his drawl had changed into a sort of American New York accent.   
"Figures a Weasley wouldn't smoke."  
  
She whirled around. "And why is that *Mister* Malfoy?"  
  
"Because you are all too nice and shit." He said and took another puff.  
  
"No we are not!"  
  
"You're right. Fred wasn't too nice last time I saw him. He was doing some weird shit I ain't bothered to try yet when I met him in Knockturn."  
  
"Fred?" She asked hopefully. She hadn't seen him in a couple years. No one she talked to had.  
  
"Yeah saw him last month in the new bar." Draco threw down the half-smoked cigarette and started to walk away when she stopped him.  
  
"How was he?"  
  
"Fred?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well like I said he was doing some weird shit. He seemed all right though I guess." He pulled out the keys to a black muggle Lamburghini and clicked a button. Something beeped and the doors unlocked.  
  
"Could I get a ride?"  
  
He quirked a brow. "In my new car?" He asked disbelieving.  
  
Ginny flipped him off then started walking down the street not believing he had acted like that.  
  
She heard him open then close the car door and soon enough he was driving next to her very slowly. "Come on Ginny I was just screwing with you."  
  
She pretended to ignore him.  
  
"Get in the car."  
  
Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Come on. You don't want to be walking down these streets alone when it gets dark."  
  
He had a point. Ginny had to admit that. She had read in the paper about women getting raped and murdered while walking around in this neighborhood. She had somehow forgotten about her ability to apparate but since she was on a pretty busy muggle street it probably wouldn't be a good idea anyway so she stopped walking and got into Draco's car.   
-----  
A/N: Draco doesn't smoke that often in this story. He just wanted an excuse to talk to her so he decided to smoke and offer her one. Also sorry for the wait on this one but I had written it months ago and forgot that it was done. Sorry! :) 


	4. Talk of Psychos

Avoiding Destiny Chapter Four Talk of Psychos  
  
"Over there." She pointed to an apartment building.  
  
"Over there.?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"No, why?" She looked at him in question.  
  
"Looks like a bad neighborhood. The kind of neighborhood where pretty, young women such as yourself get raped and killed in." Draco said matter-of- factly.  
  
"It was all I could afford." She said stiffly. "And now, if you don't mind, I'm leaving and going into my apartment now." Ginny put her hand on the handle but Draco stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What?" She asked, turning her head to look at his pale, smirking face.  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"No, it is my apartment not yours!" She exclaimed, turning the handle and letting the door open.  
  
"Virginia, I could buy this whole street if I wanted."  
  
"So! You go right ahead and do that then!" She stepped out into the cool, summer night's air and closed the door behind her.  
  
A split second after, Draco did the same. "I'm not letting you go up there by yourself."  
  
Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes, finally giving in. If Malfoy wanted to play hero why not just let him? There wasn't really any way she could stop him. "Fine. But there's no way in hell you're coming in."  
  
---  
  
"Good thing I came with you." Draco muttered in her ear.  
  
Ginny looked at him with her brows raised so he mumbled, "that man over there looks like he wants to eat you." He explained, gesturing with his eyes to a shabby looking man with a crazed glint in his dark eyes.  
  
She slapped his arm and hissed, "perv!"  
  
"No! I mean, he has that whole Hannibal Lector thing going on. I think he honestly wants to make you his midnight snack!"  
  
The redhead looked at the blonde man next to her with something close to fear. "You think so?"  
  
"Yeah, so hurry it up. I don't want to have to kill anyone tonight.."  
  
They reached the front door and Ginny fumbled with the key, finally letting them into the building.  
  
"What kind of pickup line do you fancy, Virginia?" Draco asked abruptly as they headed up the stairs and met her eyes with that penetrating cool gaze of his.  
  
"None, why?" Had he gone all crazy on her?  
  
"Lester looks like he wants to use one on you." The pale man pointed to a man sitting at the top of the next flight of stairs.  
  
"Lester?" She questioned. Did she even want to know?  
  
"Yeah, Chester the child molester's younger brother, Lester the rapist."  
  
"Um.." She said uncertainly. "Whatever you say Malfoy."  
  
"Draco, please."  
  
"Whatever." She stopped in front of a door numbered L-6. "Here I am."  
  
He watched for a moment as she put the key into the lock and turned it, pushing the door open and flicking on a light. "Well, I've had a very enchanting evening with you Virginia. I'll see you tomorrow?" He said loudly, glancing pointedly at the man on the stairs.  
  
"Um.. If I get the job."  
  
"Don't worry about it! You got it! Au revior, Virginia!"  
  
With that he headed down the stairs, swiftly and she heard the door downstairs slam shut. She pushed her own closed and bolted it closed, dropping her keys onto the nearest flat surface.  
  
What was with Malfoy? How could he be sure she had the job? Then again. She had sensed that the two knew each other. Perhaps anyone Malfoy knew would be hired. Mr. Shadow had seemed very fond of Draco.  
  
The thought of her getting the job for being acquainted with Malfoy made her blood boil. She'd at least wanted to get the job because of her own qualifications.  
  
"Calm down Gin." She told herself and grabbed a soda from the fridge. "You don't know that knowing Malfoy got you the job."  
  
'Hell,' she thought to herself, 'you might not even have the job.'  
  
---  
  
Draco got into his car a couple of minutes after leaving Miss Weasley at her door, whistling a happy tune that seemed oddly out of place in the area he was in.  
  
He was almost amazed to see his car was still intact. Not even a slashed tire.  
  
He turned on the Lamburghini and sped off into the night, towards Malfoy Manor. He had some business to attend to before he went home.  
  
---  
  
A/n: Oh my god! I actually got a chapter of this up! 'Tis amazing isn't it?  
  
Anyway please review and tell me what you think. Surprises in the future and romance! 


End file.
